The Untold Escape from Raccoon City
by Chikara Takashi
Summary: -not about the game, about the second movie- the untold escape of other people from Raccoon City


A/N: this doesn't take place in Resident Evil, like the category says. It actually takes place in Resident Evil: Apocalypse, the second one. It takes place when the people are all massing to the gate. This has nothing to do with any of the characters that you see in the movie. It is about other people that tried to escape. I figure that someone else had to have tried to get out. This is their story.

**Prologue**

The people were massing to the door. It was a group of terrified and crazed people. Then again, if you were in a town with a deadly virus sweeping through it, where the people who died wouldn't stay dead, you would have reason to be frightened. There were in this group three specific people. There names were Alexandria, Chance, and Jonathon, and those are the people who we will be focusing on.

**(Alexandria's POV)**

Hello, my name is Alexander, though I prefer to be called Alex. My friends and I are stuck in a town with a deadly virus sweeping through it. It is called the T-Virus, and it is deadly. So deadly, that the dead won't even stay that way. The T-Virus kills people, then regenerates their cells. They come back, not to life, but to an unlife, what most people call zombies. If I sound uptight, I'm sorry, but this is not a laughing matter. Even now people are catching the virus and becoming bloodthirsty predators. The wait to get out of the city is taking forever, but I think it wouldn't seem as long as it does if my friend would just shut up.

"Come on, this is taking forever. How long does it take to get people evacuated from a city"

Jonathon looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well let's see, they have to get thousands of terrified people into straight lines, then they have to get them through the security screening, then they have to get them a medical exam, and THEN they can finally let them go. Does that sound as if it is easy to you"

"I could do it better" Chance said sulkily.

Jonathon merely raised an eyebrow and said "Sure you could."

While Chance is sulking and Jonathon is acting like he knows everything, let me explain a few things. Chance is 14, I'm 15, and Jonathon is 17. Jonathon is technically my brother, but since my parents died in a car crash, we've been the best of friends. I met Chance under, well, less than ordinary circumstances. When my parents died (due to a drunk driver slamming into them at a red light while going 80 MPH, the reason both Jonathon and I have never drunk alcohol a day in our live), I had to become a thief in order to keep the house. Yes I know, that sounds cliched, but it's the only thing I could think of at the time. I was nine, which meant that no one would hire me. Of course, because Jonathon had looked 14 at the time, even though he was only 11, he got a job sweeping in a local store. I have always looked younger than I really am, so that was out of the picture. The only thing left to do (at least to my 9-year old mind), was to become a thief. I had been the best runner in school, and was in good shape because of it. The only thing that had ever been wrong with me is that I was always underweight. When I told Jonathon my idea, he wasn't happy, but since he didn't make enough money to keep everything running in the house, he finally agreed.

So anyways, when I was 13, I decided to break into a house with a lot of cash. When I broke in, I realized something: there were more people than just me that decided to become a thief. I found out the hard way when I went into the kitchen to snag some food, and found the other thief and Chance (though I didn't know it then). The guy was beating up Chance, and Chance, who was not very strong back then, couldn't defend himself very well. Thinking as fast as I could, I took a glass bowl and cracked it over the guys head. Unfortunately, it didn't have much effect besides making him mad. When he turned to me, I grabbed the closest thing (which happened to be a wooden bowl), and hit him again. Luckily, this one worked. He was effectively knocked out, and I grabbed Chance and ran. I dropped him off at the nearest hospital that wouldn't ask uncomfortable questions, and then ran home. When he was better, he asked around and found me. Imagine my surprise when I found him at our front doorstep. Instead of yelling at me or reporting me to the authorities (which I would have understood), he thanked me and asked to be my friend. When I tried to explain that it couldn't happen, and that I shouldn't be thanked, I was just in the right place in the right time, he shook his head and wouldn't listen to me. So we became friends. He had to sneak out to see me though, cause I lived in a pretty bad part of town, where he was technically not allowed to go. But since the T-Virus had broken out, his parents had been to scared to pay attention to him, which was why he could be with us now.

"Jonathon, Chance, stop bickering. The group is moving, and I want to get out of here before the T-Virus decides to visit and say hi."

"Alex, that's not funny. This is a serious matter."

"Do you think I don't know that, Jonathon? I just meant that we should go. It's not my fault I was born with an incurable sarcasm."

"Neither is it mine, but I'm the unfortunate one who has to put up with it."

"Now you two are arguing. Are we going to move or what"

We moved up, and were shoved around some more until we found enough space to sit down again. We were actually moving up to the front of the line now. Just about ten more feet, and we would be out of there. I expressed that thought, and Chance sighed in agreement.

"Thank God. I was beginning to think that we were going to be stuck in here forever."

"Me too Chance, me too."

Just then, there was a choking sound behind us, and we all whirled around to see a man fall to the ground. After a few seconds, we saw him get up and start attacking people.

"Dammit, the virus has reached the walls" I heard to the left of me, and then looked forward to see the gates starting to close.

"Come on, let's move" I yelled, and we started running with everyone else, who were paying no attention to the security checks now and were crashing through in a desperate attempt to get out before the wall gates closed.

"Dammit, we're not gonna make it" Jonathon yelled.

"Then run faster, idiot" I yelled back.

We were about one feet away when the walls were almost closed. We put on a burst of speed, but still made it just in time to see the doors closed.

I hit the wall with my hands. "Dammit" I yelled. I don't cuss very often, but I do when I'm really annoyed. This was one of those times.

"Now what are we going to do" Chance yelled over the screaming of the crowd.

Before I could answer, a voice came on over the intercom. "This city is now under quarantine due to risk of the infection spreading. I repeat, this town is now under quarantine due to risk of the infection spreading."

A loud cry went out from the crowd, and I gestured to the others. "Come on, we need to get to a quieter place" I yelled.

We walked to a quieter place, about a half a mile from the crowd, and collapsed on the benches there.

"Ok, so what are we going to do now"

"Hold on, let me think" Jonathon said, rubbing his hands on his temples.

"Hey Jonathon, do you still have the stuff you got from mom and dad before they died"

"Yeah Alex, I still have them. Dunno why, cause I still haven't figured out why they gave them to me, but I have them."

"Got any idea how to work them"

"Kinda, yeah. Why do you think they'll help"

"I just feel that we'll need them."

"What are they, and what do you think we'll need them for, Alex"

"Why will we need them Chance" I got up and stretched, then flashed a large, toothy grin his way.

"We're going to need them to bust out of this city"

**End Chapter **

A/N: Sorry this is so short, and sorry if there is a lot of mistakes. I watched the movie at 10:00 at night and stayed up till twelve to write it. It just wouldn't go away until I wrote it. So I hope you like it! I promise, the next chapter will be better.


End file.
